The True HamHam Fan
by HamClover
Summary: The fic for all Hamtaro fans! I kinda borrowed the Otaku No Video concept, but this one's for Hamtaro fans only! Hopefully, you can relate to the characters in the story! Please RR!


The True Ham-Ham Fan  
  
9-15-03  
  
Hiyas! I'm back and with a new fic that I know you'll love! Those of you who are familiar with the anime Otaku No Video will find this little story a lot like it. Yeah, I did sort of get the concept from that anime, but this one's for Hamtaro fans and only Hamtaro fans! The characters are all made up, and if you know or are someone with a name just like the characters in my story, than this is some really ironic twist of fate so don't flame me about that!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 1- Curse that computer!  
  
Glo peers around the corner into the kitchen, her mom was cooking dinner. Behind her, in the den, her computer was on, playing a ton of Hamtaro MP3's and with a bunch of Hamtaro pictures loaded up. "Uh, hey mom?" Glo asked, trotting up to her. Glo's mom set down the spoon she was using to mix the soup, turned to Glo and said, "Okay, you can go on the internet! But you know, you can only stay on for a-" "-Half hour I know!" Glo said as she finished her mom's sentence. Glo runs back to the den and leaps into the chair. Typing in her account password, she heard the weird little beeping sound her computer made as it logged on the net. "Ya ya ya ya! Oh la la la!" The speakers sang out as Glo listened to the Japanese Hamtaro Ending theme. "Nee Shitteru?" She sings in Japanese. Finally. The screen pops up on Glo's homepage. She quickly, quite sloppily, checks her e- mail and then went to check to see if any of her friends were on. 2 of them were. HamHamSam and LilyHamzu. HamHamSam noticed Glo, or like what she's called on the net- GloGloChan. "Hey Glo!" The screen reads as HamHamSam types a message. "Hamha!" Glo typed back. "Watcha up to?" Sam asked. "Oh, I was just going to the HamuUniverse to see what's going on." Glo responded. (The websites are all made up too) LilyHamzu joined in the conversation. "Hey guys!" She says. "Hey Lily!" Glo and Sam type. "Oh I just HATE KoKo! She's such a bitch!" Lily whines. ". did you fight with her again?" Sam asked, obviously with some sarcasm. Glo laughed. "Lol, why must you always fight with KoKo Lily? If you get to know her she's really a nice Ham-Fan!" Glo said. A mad face appeared on the screen. "How can I get along with that brat!? She sends me porn for Pete's sake!" A "lol" appears, courtesy of Sam. "By the way you say that, it makes me think KoKo's some lesbian!" He joked. "I need a better e-mail protection." Lily typed, with a embarrassed face along with it. "Oh, you're going to HimeHam's site?" Lily asked, probably reading the past messages. "Yeah, I wanna see her updates." Glo responded. "Go see my site too! I added you fan fic! It's really good! Sam, you should head over to HamHamBase and check it out!" Lily says. "Ok," Glo answered. She typed in the URL for HamuUniverse and checked the updates. "Oh," Glo mumbled to herself. "HimeHam didn't update anything today, man I wish she'd update more! I wanna see if my fic does well there! Oh well, I'll head over to Lily's site and see what's going on." As Glo types in the HamHamBase's URL, she could smell the scent of her mom's famous home-made pizza drifting into the room. It made her stomach growl. "10 minutes!" Her mom called from the kitchen. Glo rolled her eyes and tried to wait for the page to load. It made it seem that seconds her minutes and minutes were hours. When the page finally loaded. "Yes!" Glo said to herself as she began to click on the fan fics icon. And suddenly, THAT STUPID little box popped up saying that you lost connection from the internet. The only thing Glo could do was swear at the computer and press "OK". "DAMMIT! I hate this F-ing computer! Damn you!" Glo screams as she bangs her fists next to the keyboard. "Glo! I heard that!" Glo's mom snapped. Glo let out a sigh and proceeded to shut the computer down. She was so jealous of those people who had faster internets or who could stay on the net for as long as they wanted. Glo smiled and then shrugged. "Oh well! I'll go watch my Hamtaro DVD's then!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 2 up ASAP! Oh please do visit my site! www.freewebs.com/hamclovershamtopia/ 


End file.
